Thy'lek Shran
Born Hravishran th'Zoarhi but later taking the Aenar name of Thy'lek Shran, was an Andorian thaan who served as a general in the Andorian Imperial Guard and later Fleet Admiral in the Coalition Fleet. 'Physical Characteristics' 'Biography ' Early Life Shran was born in 2114 in the Andorian capital city of Liabok on Andoria to his family's breed group. He had one older brother who joined the Imperial Guard when he was in primary school but the two rarely spoke. Imperial Guard Career In June 2151, Shran led a commando team that raided a Vulcan monastery on P'Jem, in the hopes of finding and destroying a long-range sensor array hidden away under the monastery, which was being used to illegally survey Andorian territory. At the time of the attack the monastery was being visited by Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of the UES Enterprise (NX-01). The presence of the Enterprise and Subcommander T'Pol, led Shran to believe that the Vulcans were definitely hiding something beneath the monastery, and he had Archer, T'Pol, Malcolm Reed, and Charles Tucker III taken prisoner. The prisoners were later able to escape after using the transporter to bring down security officer's from Enterprise. In the ensuing firefight, Shran and Archer accidentally uncovered an entrance to the secret sensor array located underneath the monastery. As a gesture of peace to Shran, Archer shared all sensor data and images taken by the array, and allowed Shran to depart the planet freely. Shran later admitted that he was in Archer's debt. Several months later, Shran paid his debt to Archer after rescuing him and T'Pol from rebels on Coridan. During this encounter, Shran helped to avoid a firefight between the Coridanite rebels and the crew of the Vulcan starship, VCS Ni'Var, by shooting the rebel leader, Traeg, who was about to kill Captain Sopek. In late 2152, Shran commanded Andorian ground forces that were attached to Weytahn, a planet disputed between the Andorians and Vulcans. Shran wanted to negotiate a cease fire with Ambassador Soval, but wanted Archer to mediate as he had proven himself impartial during their previous encounters. Xindi Conflict In August 2153, the IAG Kumari was destroyed by a Xindi Probe during its devastating attack on Andoria, known as The Shattering. Most of the Kumari's crew were killed and only Shran, his comrade Lieutenant Talas and seven others escaped. While injured Shran quickly accepted a second command on the IAG Kaila and quickly launched on a rapid recon mission to the Xindi-conquered Denobulan colony of Mitey Inno, where they confirmed most of the of the colonial population had been killed by the Xindi Destroyer Squadron B. He advised that the Thirty-Fourth Colonial Battle Group redeployed back to the Denobulan homeworld as their ships were the fastest with the Colonial FTL-drive. Shrans recommendation was taken, leading to the eventual and disasterious Fall of Denobula. During the conflict, Shran was promoted to Commandant and put in charge of all offensive planet-side combat operations for the Andorian Empire's military in the Coalition. A year later, on 21 January 2154, the Coalition Naval Accords were signed, with Shran acting as signing representative for the Andorian Empire. The new Coalition Fleet was placed under command of United Earth Admiral Maxwell Forrest, with Andorian Commandant Thy'lek Shran as his second. As such he was promoted to Fleet Admiral and place in charge of all planet-based combat. In May 2154, Shran, Forrest and Archer deduced Xindi Admiral Dhren's plan to distract the Coalition Fleet with spy missions on the Coalition core worlds, such as a ICS Everest catching the XSS Yeriun in the Alpha Centauri-system. Supreme Admiral of the Navy Forrest and Fleet Admiral Shran saw through the ruse and began to make preparations to turn the tables on Dhren's failures. After Admiral Archer smashed Dhren's fleet at the Third Battle of Barnard's Star, Dhren was executed for his failures and newly promoted Admiral Dovon knew a Coalition counter-attack would soon follow. Dovon was taken by surprise when only five days later on 8 June 2154, the Coalition Third Fleet under the leadership of Shran, attacked Denobula. Dovon attempted to retreat within the first hour of the battle, leaving almost all of his ground-side troops to fend for themselves. The newly minted Admiral did not provide proper orders to his fleet and nearly a third of his ships moved deeper into Denobula's gravity well to begin removing troops from the planet, only to be unable to break orbit fast enough to beat the Coalition advances. Using a combination of fighters to herd Dovon's ships and bombers to disable them before cruisers moved in for the final kills, Dovon's entire fleet of 19 ships was destroyed barely 4-hours into the battle. Xindi forces attempted to entrench themselves in the Denobulan capital of Loxt and managed a 22-hour running street battle with the Coalition before finally they were defeated. After almost three-years of war, fighting and cooperation, the Articles of the Coalition were ratified on 20 June 2156, in Singapore on Earth, establishing the Coalition Council as the federal wing to all member states and the Coalition Fleet as the nation's primary military, science and space naval arm. Supreme Admiral of the Navy Forrest was named Chief of the Coalition Fleet, Fleet Admiral Shran as his second. Operation Wrath During the final battle of the war, Shran led the Coalition Fifteenth Fleet in Operation Sloth, which would become the largest troop and carrier fleet launch in current galactic history. The Coalition Fifteenth Fleet, comprising 34 carriers and 58 troop transports jumped into the atmosphere of New Xindus and began rapid combat launches of fighters and drop ships, while the Coalition Ninth Fleet, with another 64 troop ships under command of Lieutenant General Rico Hoshi made for direct landfall. Within three minutes of launch, more than 238 fighters and bombers began pre-planned surgical strikes on planet-side facilities, knocking out transportation systems, downing communication relays, crippling power plants and strategic bombings of military bases and spaceports. The entire operation was completed in less that 20-minutes post-launch and effectively knocked out ground to orbit communication between New Xindus and the orbital fleets, while reducing almost 78% of the ground-based fighter and shuttle transport squadrons. Post War Following the war, Shran joined the Aenar Jhamel's shelthreth group, mating him with Vishri and Shenar as well. This union resulted in Shran's first offspring in 2161 and first Aenar-Andorian hybrid born in nearly five centuries, Talla. Talla would continue her father's military legacy, becoming Supreme Admiral of the Coalition Fleet in 2207. 'Legacy ' Shran published his personal Memoirs via the Andorian High Command Press in the Andorian year 2180. The battleship ICS Thy'lek Shran was named in his honor, fighting in the First Klingon-Coalition War and Second Klingon-Coalition War before being lost at the Second Battle of Earth. Subsequently the ICS Thy'lek Shran-A, a dreadnought, was launched directly following the conflict. A cerulean statue of Shran was raised in Laibok and becoming the tallest Andorian-built statue in the Coalition. Shran's offspring Talla would continue her father's military legacy, becoming Supreme Admiral of the Coalition Fleet in 2207. 'Service Record' * Category:Andorians Category:Characters Category:Admirals